Carta para mi
by Princess.Arrancar4Sakura
Summary: Yu Otosaka luego de haber recolectado todas las habilidades en el mundo, y haber despertado sin recuerdo alguno de sí mismo, de quienes ama, o lo que hizo, debe enfrentar la realidad de lo que está viviendo. Esta es su forma de enfrentarlo...
1. Chapter 1: Carta para mi yo de ayer

_Disclaimer: Charlotte ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Jun Maeda y Makoto Ikezawa._

 _Pero todo lo demás si salió de mi imaginación._

Sinopsis:

 _Yu Otosaka luego de haber recolectado todas las habilidades en el mundo, y haber despertado sin recuerdo alguno de sí mismo, de quienes ama, o lo que hizo, debe enfrentar la realidad de lo que está viviendo._

 _Esta es su forma de enfrentarlo._

 _La historia transcurre después de terminado el anime cuando Yu no recuerda nada, ni a nadie, pero se encuentra rodeado de las personas quienes lo aman_

 _Y le da rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones…_

 **Carta para mi…**

 **Capitulo I:**

 **Para mi yo de ayer**

Para aquel que fui yo alguna vez, y quien no logró recordar que fui, tengo mis dudas que quisiera me hubieras dejado respuesta para comprenderme mejor, o viniendo al caso comprendernos mejor.

Entre las preguntas a las que no tendré respuesta, se encuentra una la cual me encuentro todos los días intentando encontrarle respuesta.

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que todos estén tan felices de volver a saber de ti? O más bien

¿por qué?

Todos te extrañan en cada momento, aunque somos el mismo ser, yo no soy capaz de recordarte, desde lo que fuiste, lo que hiciste, o lo que llegaste a ser para ellos hasta cuáles fueron tus pensamientos al traernos aquí. Me he sentido incompleto y a la vez bastante frustrado por ser incapaz de recordar quienes son estas personas para ti y quienes deberían ser ellos para mí.

Puedo ver en ellos la alegría de ver que has vuelto. El revuelo de dolor que pasa por su iris al contemplar la duda en el único ojo que es visible en mí. Pero aun así puedo ver la felicidad en sus ojos.

Aseguro que realmente quieren verte, pero…

¿Eres capaz volver?

¿Existe la posibilidad de regresar a cómo eres tú?

¿Puedo cambiar de vuelta a quien fui alguna vez?

No puedo decir que no existe la posibilidad de algunas de ellas porque desconozco como eres tú, o como fui yo alguna vez.

Me encuentro incapaz de ser insensible a los tiempos que he perdido y que no se si volverán, a esos momentos que has vivido y que no soy capaz de recordar. Pero cada nuevo día es un inicio de luz, un comienzo alrededor de personas que se preocupan por ti y por mí, un poco de lo que te pierdes, pero anhelabas vivir. Un nuevo intento de recordar alguna memoria perdida y un nuevo recuerdo.

Y aunque he olvidado el pasado, que es lo que más desesperado me encuentro queriendo recuperar. Todos te extrañan, y todos buscan de ti en mí, pero hay alguien que te anhela más que nadie, pero también busca respuesta de mí. Puedo ver su alegría en sus ojos azules cuando realizó alguna acción que parece ser propia de ti, increíblemente, parece ser que aún hay cosas de ti en mí, aunque apenas me voy enterando de pequeñas cosas gracias a ella. Pero la peliblanca nunca parece perder la alegría de vernos aquí, porque para ella tu aun sigues aquí, aunque sea yo el que este presente.

Ella suele generar nuevas preguntas sobre ti, pero también sobre mí, el tú de este momento. Pero también es la que se encarga de encontrar momentos para reír conmigo.

Tal vez aun no recuerde quién eres; quien fui, pero ellos, todos aquellos que se encuentran conmigo aquí apoyándose, siguen manteniendo recuerdos de ti.

Aun sobre ellos se algo que te hará feliz, porque aun ahora, sin tener un conocimiento real de quién eres tú sé que es importante para ti, y me llena de felicidad a mí también.

Lo lograste, cumplirse con tu promesa.

Lo logramos.

Cumplimos nuestra promesa.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola! Realmente había pasado un tiempo desde que no escribía una historia. Planeo actualizar una vez a la semana, son capítulos cortos, pero poseen grandes sentimientos dentro de ellos.**

 **Por favor tomen un poco de su tiempo para leerlo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **Compartan conmigo sus opiniones, por favor. Son realmente importantes para mi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Carta para mi yo de mañana

_Disclaimer: Charlotte ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Jun Maeda y Makoto Ikezawa._

 _Pero todo lo demás si salió de mi imaginación._

Sinopsis:

 _Yu Otosaka luego de haber recolectado todas las habilidades en el mundo, y haber despertado sin recuerdo alguno de sí mismo, de quienes ama, o lo que hizo, debe enfrentar la realidad de lo que está viviendo._

 _Esta es su forma de enfrentarlo._

 _La historia transcurre después de terminado el anime cuando Yu no recuerda nada, ni a nadie, pero se encuentra rodeado de las personas quienes lo aman_

 _Y le da rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones…_

* * *

 **Carta para mi…**

* * *

 **Capitulo II:**

 **Para mi yo de mañana.**

Mas loco que la vez que escribí para el Yu del que no conocí nada más que una promesa que, sobre todo, logramos alcanzar, luego de mucho más.

Escribo esto para mi…

¿Para ti?

Aun me encuentro un poco confundido en qué modo debería dirigirme a mí mismo, considerando lo que debería pasar no debería de hacerme el gracioso, o bromear al respecto. Pero quiero demostrar, aunque sea a base de papel como es mi personalidad y como fue, sobre todo como fue.

Después de todo no quiero que mi futuro yo se lleve unos buenos golpes de Nao.

¡Van a doler!, puedo asegurártelo.

…

Me voy saliendo del tema. Lo siento, ando un poco perdido desde la primera vez que me escribí una carta para mí mismo.

¿Por qué lo hice aquella vez?

¿Cuál fue el motivo?

Creo que en ese momento solo quería dejar salir la frustración de ese momento, el mirar a todos y no saber si debía estar feliz de verlos, si debía llorar al encuentro, si debía contarles sobre lo vacío que me sentía.

Simplemente no sabía nada.

Sin duda fue por un motivo muy diferente del de esta vez. Ahora utilizo esta carta solo en modo de precaución, para que no sea como la última vez. No voy a dejarme volver sin recuerdo alguno con ellos, y de ella.

Sobre todo, de ella, ella estuvo allí cuando yo parecía no seguir aquí más, pero ella lo sabía, y logro sacar al yo que ahora te escribe a ti, futuro yo.

Ella es sobre todo quien entiende por lo que pasamos, así que, si sientes que no puedes más, solo mira esos ojos azules rodeados de esos mechones de color blanco, y ellos te ayudaran a seguir adelante.

Hicimos mucho para llegar aquí así que, sé muy bien a que dedique mi habilidad especial. Y ahora debo cargar con cierta responsabilidad, pero todo fue con un propósito, por Nao, por mi familia, por aquellos que me rodean y por los que se fueron, que, aunque no lo recuerdes ahora, lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

Y aunque fue un peso que yo decidí tomar, es una responsabilidad tuya ahora también. Piénsalo de esta manera, en cierto momento tu pensaste que era buena idea también.

Como toda responsabilidad, conlleva riesgos, quise adelantarme a los hechos, ya que no sé cómo actuaran con el pasar del tiempo todas estas habilidades juntas, quise ser precavido. Después de todo, juntarlas de por si fue un dolor de cabeza, no quiero llevarme, ni dar otra sorpresa.

Pues te daré los mejores consejos que podrás obtener para lidiar con algo como eso.

Mantén la calma, realmente lograremos avanzar y recuperas lo que has perdido, pero debes siempre contar con ellos, con Ayumi, Nao, y hasta con Shunsuke.

Se que debes estar realmente confundido y más que ahora sabes que tienes habilidades, pero que no recuerdas ni como se usan.

No las utilices.

No las necesitas, todo lo que necesitas está allí, con esas personas. Lo sabrás créeme.

Relámete no importa que tanto te escriba yo al respecto de la perdida de mi me memoria y la recuperación de ella. Después de todo,

¿Si te contara, aun creerías en lo que te digo?

Lo descubrirás tú mismo.

Ten fe en mi… ¡O en ti! Creo que ambos funcionan bien.

Pero bien conociéndote, y a mí, por supuesto. Sabes que tiene s algo que hacer ¿no es así?

No confiare en que tendré estos recuerdos conmigo siempre, pero, más ahora, me conozco. Por lo tanto, se de lo que soy capaz. Y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas, así que, igual que la vez anterior, cumpliré esta promesa también.

Entonces es solo eso, el mejor consejo que puedo darte es cumplir siempre tus promesas. Y ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 _ **Hola! Realmente no he visto mucho publico en esta historia, pero es por completo mi plan en compartirla y luego traducirla al ingles para difundirla.**_

 _ **Aunque me encantaría esperar a que aparezca algún comentario de algunas de las personas que se dieron la oportunidad de pasar por aquí, pero lo prometido es deuda y no voy a fallar a mi palabra, había dicho que actualizaría cada semana, y eso hare. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia había pasado un tiempo desde que no escribía una historia.**_

 _ **Por favor tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer este capitulo también.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Compartan conmigo lo que tengan que decir, por favor. Sus opiniones son realmente importantes para mi.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Carta para mi yo de hoy

_Disclaimer: Charlotte ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Jun Maeda y Makoto Ikezawa._

 _Pero todo lo demás si salió de mi imaginación._

* * *

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Cuando terminen el capitulo, por favor lean la nota al final.

Att.: PrincessArrancar4Sakura

Ahora, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Sinopsis:

 _Yu Otosaka luego de haber recolectado todas las habilidades en el mundo, y haber despertado sin recuerdo alguno de sí mismo, de quienes ama, o lo que hizo, debe enfrentar la realidad de lo que está viviendo._

 _Esta es su forma de enfrentarlo._

 _La historia transcurre después de terminado el anime cuando Yu no recuerda nada, ni a nadie, pero se encuentra rodeado de las personas quienes lo aman_

 _Y le da rienda suelta a sus preocupaciones…_

* * *

 **Carta para mi…**

* * *

 **Capitulo III:**

 **Carta para mi yo de hoy**

Después de haber escrito tanto, ¿por qué aun no me detengo?

Tal vez sea un nuevo habito mío.

Hoy vine solo a decirme algunas palabras a mí mismo, y a darme cuenta de quién soy finalmente.

Después de un tiempo en el que no podría ni identificar a mi propia sobra, logre empezar a hallar retazos de mí mismo, de mi vida, de mi familia, de Nao y nuestro tiempo en el comité, de mis amigos, pero también de la muerte de Ayumi antes del paso del tiempo, la muerte de Kumagami, el haber sido la Muerte de un Solo Ojo…

Eso y mucho más vino a mi mente en su debido tiempo, aunque aún no lo recuerdo completamente todo, pero mañana será otro día, y tal vez un nuevo recuerdo que desenterrar, la verdad no me encuentro desesperado por averiguarlo.

Una de las preguntas que me hice al ser la Muerte de un Solo Ojo fue….

¿A quién le había hecho la promesa?

Y logré conocer la respuesta aquí frente a mis ojos, Nao Tomori, la peliblanca de ojos azules que se mantuvo a mi alrededor desde volví con ellos, ella es a la que le debo mi decisión y todo.

Pase muchas cosas para lograr lo que ella me pidió, pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría. Todo por ver la alegría que puedo ver ahora en ella.

Gracias a ella pude recordar la mayoría de las cosas que ahora se, lo todo y escurridizo que era al entrar en la segundaria.

Las trampas que hice, por otra chica, aunque esa parte será mejor no recordársela a Nao. Prefiero mantener mi integridad física por el momento., muchas gracias.

Ayumi se encuentra tan feliz, al igual que mi hermano. Los demás nos hemos mantenido unidos como buenos amigos, Tojiro y yo nos encontramos realmente felices de hacer bromas sobre que Tomori no pueda volverse invisible nunca más, así le es más difícil golpearnos por sorpresa. Pero aún sigue igual de fuerte.

Ayer, todos juntos fuimos a ver la tumba de Kumagami, para hablarle de lo que había logrado, y que era un mundo que él le encantaría ver. Queríamos que viera por nosotros.

Al llegar con los demás ese di, dudé. Dudé de lo que hice, igual que aquella vez…

¿Debí salvar a Kumagami?

Tomori me hizo pisar tierra.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Pero, en serio dolió un poco.

Lo logramos y él está feliz.

Aun hoy no puedo decir que soy el Yu de ayer, pero sé que no soy el de mañana. Soy un Yu diferente, pero eso no significa que no sea como el de ayer. Soy un nuevo Yu, con una historia más larga que ayer, pero más corta que mañana.

Al anochecer le pedí a mi novia, el cumplirle una segunda promesa, la cual nunca rompería. Volvería con ella, pasara lo que para, costara lo que costara.

Es por lo que voy a vivir. Por mis promesas para esos ojos azules.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han pasado por aquí y han visitado la historia, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos se hayan entretenido un poco, después de todo mi plan era compartirla. Planeo hacer un capitulo mas, tal vez, aunque aun no estoy segura, no lo he escrito para nada, pero mientras este es el final de esta historia**

 **Aunque me hubiera encantado algunos comentarios por aquí, les agradezco a todos su tiempo que han invertido en esta historia.**

 **Había dicho que actualizaría cada semana, y no lo logre. Estuve enferma durante la semana, así que no pude subir el capítulo, aunque lo tenía listo para ustedes. Estoy en deuda, por eso pienso en un capítulo más como compensación, pero no tengo fecha para el, así que esperen un poco más por favor. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia.**

 **Por favor tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer este capítulo también, y el próximo cuando lo tenga listo.**

 **Feliz navidad a todos y a todas, que pasen unos días llenos de felicidad y esperanza para ustedes y los que los rodean.**

 **Compartan conmigo lo que tengan que decir, por favor. Sus opiniones son realmente importantes para mí siempre.**

 **Hasta la próxima oportunidad.**


End file.
